Raised By Wolves
by TechieZero
Summary: A small boys future is forever changed by an invading alien army. This is his story based in the Warhammer 40K genre.
1. Fire

My world is on fire. The smoke seems to be everywhere as I choke to take a breath.

I dare not move. The screams around me are terrible, and in pain. I hear the screams, and of something else…alien with grunts and howls like I have never heard before. I want it all to stop.

I cry. My tears flow uncontrollably as they come off my face falling on a doll I hold so tightly. It is a doll of an imperial space marine, our protectors, and our saviors. I talk to it. I say that it will protect me from all of this. I feel myself rock back and forth repeating protect me, protect me…protect me.

The section of house that I was hiding in had collapsed around me during the attack. I remembered long before the fight began, against the scolding of my mother and father, that I had wanted to see the lights in the sky that were some distance from our home. I had to see the lights! The flashes of light were so pretty and wonderful! I had to see! I had to see!

Then I saw the men. So many men in straight lines with rifles like my father uses and packs on their backs. They looked sad as they marched towards the pretty lights. Another man was screaming at them. Maybe it was more like he was trying to tell them something, no maybe convince them. It sounded like "Remember men, the Emperor protects!" He looked at me with stare that made me feel cold inside. I don't remember running back to my house but soon I was home, breathless as I shut the front door from the inside.

The Emperor! This must be our guard. Our Imperial Guard! My older brother Shan had long ago joined the Guard. Before he left, I remember him hugging me tightly to say "Therod. One day you too will serve in the guard and become a Space Marine, just like I will! Then as brothers we will both see wonderful places!" Then he gave me a gift. A doll of a Space Marine with fur and gray colored armor. "That is a Space Wolf!" he said. "They are our protectors!"

It was a long time since that day. I miss my brother. I miss my mother and father. Where are they? Where are our protectors?

I start to sob. Something must have heard me. The remains of the roof above me fly away like paper. I look up, tears blinding my vision. But even through the tears, there was no mistaking what was in front of me now. There it was…the Ork.

I never actually saw an Ork prior to this moment. I would hear terrible stories from my parents and others about the cruelty of their kind. I knew the Orks hated us for some reason and killed us whenever they could. I was sure this one wanted to kill me as well.

Time was slowed. At least it seemed to be as my world narrowed to the large green skinned creature standing right in front of me. The Ork was clad in something that looked liked leather with metal, fur and bone pieced together with a crude purpose. In his right hand was something that looked like my Daddies axe but this axe was bigger though, and stained with what I thought to be blood.

At first he seemed confused to see me. Not knowing what to do next as if it was the first time he had ever seen a human child before. I tried to scream but could not. I tried to move but could not. My mind didn't want to be there; it left, and forgot to take my body with it. For some strange reason my arm rose, and in my hand was the doll of my space marine. The Ork reacted, at first a furrow grew from its brow as if upset, soon after a roar came from its mouth as it bared it's teeth. It was laughing.

"Little man!" it said in a ruff voice. "S'pect toy to save?" More laughter as he grabbed my arm to lift me off the ground. I then saw the axe being hefted above his head and I closed my eyes. "Bye now!"

I remembered times of when my brother and I would run in to town for candy. The times my brother and I would play ball outside in the sunlight. The times my mother would make us warm cakes to eat. I feel like I am falling as the Ork let go of me.

My eyes open as I hit the ground. The Ork's face was frozen, spittle running down his mouth as the axe was next to be freed. The axe a big massive thing of wood and metal was falling straight at me. This time I moved, and it struck the ground right where I fell. Lastly it was the Ork's turn as he fell forward with a large thump to reveal a hole just below its neck. Greenish red ichor that could only have been its blood gushed from the wound.

I sat there staring. The Ork trembled slightly as more blood flowed on to the ground beneath him mingling with the dirt and grass. Why was I not cleaved in half?


	2. Scouts

Kristófórus "Kris" by his battle brothers was viewing the landscape through the scope of his Mark eight "Silent Killer" needle rife. Kris had affinity with being a sniper of the Space Wolves chapter of the Legion Astartes. He was his happiest when the assignment was to go forth and disrupt the enemy as much as possible, no limitations, and no constraints. He was wolf but more of a lone one, a unique trait among his kind.

Today he was not alone and this did not make Kris happy. Today he was part of a four-man scout squad; at least it was four men when it started. A stray mortar round from only the Emperor knew where, mortally wounded one of his team. Now having done their duty, the group was on their way back to meet with what remained of their Space Wolf contingent. Perturbed by the death of one of his brothers, Kris inwardly spoke to himself; "…This is why I like to be alone…"

First Sargent Halmi noticed his brother's discontent; "There was nothing you can have done Kris. We had to move through the main battle lines or else risk to much time lost." Halmi said the words, but he knew that he too despised the loss, but as always the mission came first. Gunnfarðr "Gunn", plasma rifle in hand spoke his peace "At least we got the bastards good", a small wry smile appearing in the dense growth of mustache and beard as he spoke. "Aye, so we did" abating some of the disgust in the mind of Corporal Kris. All was forgotten when Kris spotted the Ork.

"Brothers, we have a contact." Years of fighting countless enemy contributed to an almost monotonous calm as Kris made the report. His brothers huddled in the ruins of this once thriving village had given their complete attention to Kris' next obvious statement. "10 meters left of the smoking hamlet." Now all scopes were fixed to eyes. "A lone Ork?" said Gunn. "Must have got separated…we could hope" added Gunn. "We best be sure," Halmi said with strained concern. They all knew that 3 men, even Space Marines in light scout armor, would not fair well against a reasonable concentration of Ork.

Kris had the Ork in his sights. His trigger finger off resting off to the side, waiting. His Mark 8, was the latest in sub-sonic sniper weapons. Its armor piercing round was self-propelled, as the gun made adjustments to the rounds velocity compensating for local atmospheric conditions and effectiveness. The gun worked at being quiet but also worked at being deadly and now it had a target.

"Should I take the shot?" said Kris. "No, let's see where it goes" said Halmi. Kris' slightly flared nostrils were a small indication of further disgust. "We can't risk being spotted as much as I would like to avenge our brother's death further," concluded Halmi. The Ork was staggering as if he was drunk. "The lust of blood this one has," Gunn said coldly. Then the Ork stopped as it began to cross in front of the smoldering building. Then with a turn and a single motion the Ork let fly some debris of what was once the building. It reached down pulling something out of the wreckage, and as the Marines recognized the small profile of a child, a new feeling of tenseness wracked the group.

"Damn," muttered the First Sargent. The Ork hefted the child with one arm as the other arm raised it's large crude but all too deadly weapon. Against all judgement First Sargent Halmi of the Space Wolves chapter of the Legion Astartes spoke a command "Take…" but never got to finish "…him." The mark 8 rifle sounded like the blowing of air from a playful lover's lips as it discharged it's deadly round. Kris knew he had to aim high to not risk hurting the child as the mark 8 had the penetration even through most Ork armor. When the Ork dropped the young-one, Kris knew he had found his mark.


End file.
